


Draco Malfoy is bad at feelings - [ Draco Malfoy AU ]

by Slugchan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, F/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Pining Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slugchan/pseuds/Slugchan
Summary: [ Voldermort is dead AU] - [ Set in year five ]Sophia Moontide, a Slytherin who sees only the bad in people, but chooses to help them anyway.Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin who sees the good in people, but chooses to ignore it.In which two unlikely souls find comfort in each other.-"I...I have this friend, right, and he is frightfully confused,""How so?""Well, he thinks he may be in love,""Is that a bad thing?""He's not sure yet,"-
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 3





	1. Sophia in Slytherin.

Leaves fell and crunched underfoot as students ran through the courtyard to greet their friends after their first day back to class at Hogwarts. One particular student, a Slytherin girl named Sophia, sat alone. In her hands, she held her companion of a novel. Though she was in her fifth year, she appeared to be far older. With soft, delicate features, dusty brown hair, and eyes a hue that could only be described as that that resembles the sun shining through a dark, glass bottle. 

Her mother, a cruel widow, had ordered her daughter to keep to herself during her time at Hogwarts out of mere spite. The simple fact was, Marian Moontide did not want her daughter out enjoying herself while she was stuck, all alone, in their old Victorian home back in England. 

Of course, Sophia being the good, obedient daughter that she is, did not question her mother's twisted morals, she simply obliged and steered clear of any and everyone. Good or bad. Mischievous or studious. 

This, amongst other, minor things, is what lead to her sitting alone in the courtyard, distancing herself from her peers and instead, indulging in a delicious book full of adventure and thrill. 

A second-year Hufflepuff rushes by the ledge Sophia perches herself on, dropping a book of herbology. With a wave of Sophias wand and a nonverbal enchantment, the book is returned to the Hufflepuffs arms. She thanks her before running off to join a group of girls bearing the crest of a honey badger. 

As Sophia watches them longingly a wind swishes by, sending a chill up her spine and throughout her body. Goosebumps cover her arms and legs and Sophia decides to head back to the castle, where, despite it being only early-September, the air is well heated and calming. 

Humming a tune she picked up in chorus, Sophia walks along the leaf-littered bridge back to the castle, only stopping when a first-year Slytherin is shunned from a group consisting of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. 

"Don't worry about them, people have always judged us unfairly based solely on our loyalty to Slytherin. They would rather assume that we are evil than take the time to notice we are anything but," she told him, wiping the tears from his flushed cheeks. He offered her an appreciative smile accompanied by a sniffle. 

"Thanks, you're Sophia, right? I've seen you in the common room. Studying by the fire?" The young, dark-haired boy swipes at his nose. 

Sophia nods, continuing her walk as he follows beside her. "Yes,"

"You're always alone, why?"

Sophia sighs. "People are cruel, even people with the kindest of hearts have the ability to hurt us, unintentionally or otherwise,"

Peter nodded, though he did not understand. His mother had always told him to look for the best in people. That even the bitterest of souls bear some good in them, he figured Sophia had lots of good in her soul. 

After dinner, Sophia returned to her dorm, where her roommate, Mildred sat on her silk-coated mattress, painting her nails an atrocious purple. Sophia peered at her discretely through the emerald-colored curtains that hung from the posts of her bed. She didn't seem to notice Sophia was even in the same room as her. 

As silently as she could manage, Sophia got undressed, then dressed in her black, silk pajamas: A tank top and shorts, she put away her books, in the draw of her desk, like always, and her wand, in its rightful place on her bedside table. Then she climbed into bed just in time for lights out. 

It was the same for weeks, until one Monday morning in mid-October. 

"Now, if I were to mix these ingredients, and follow these instructions precisely and in an exact manner, which potion would I brew?" professor snape asks, nodding to the chalkboard where floating pieces of chalk scribbled cursive. 

Sophia instantly raised her hand, after receiving an approving nod from her professor she said: "Deflating Draught, sir,"

"Yes, now what would I get if I mixed these..."

Before class was dismissed Snape gathered his student's attention to announce that he would be assigning a project. A project, much to Sophia's disappointment, that would require a partnership of two. Also assigned by him. 

Naturally, them being his top students, Snape paired Sophia with none other than Draco Malfoy, the devil in a beautiful boy's body. 

"I cannot work with her!" the blond practically yells at his professor after the rest of their peers have exited the classroom. 

"You can, and you will, Mr. Malfoy, unless, of course, you would rather I write your father, only to then work with her still!"

That shut him up, Draco nodded before muttering, "Yes, sir," and shoving past Sophia to leave, as everyone else had before them. 

Though Sophia was confused on why Draco was so persistent on not working with her, she would have never, in a million lightyears, have thought it was because of his secret feelings for her that he so desperately wished to keep secret.


	2. Teenage pains

A bowl occupied by a golden fish sits on top of a freshly-dusted bookshelf in the Hogwarts library. Why would anyone think it is a good idea to place an animal in such an environment, Sophia thinks, shaking her head at the thought. 

She runs her fingers along the numerous shelves crowded with books of all genres. She is searching, particularly, for a book on advanced potions to use as a reference for her potions project. With no yet luck, she grows tired. Sophia did not sleep well the night before, as she almost never did. Tossing and turning as the night went on, and into morning.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi, I'm Ebony, the author is this Lil fanfiction, I just wanted to thank you all for taking the time to check out my story and (Hopefully) leaving a kudos as well as constructive criticism and feedback! I love you all, you are absolutely gorgeous, eat something! Drink water! And have an amazing day/night!   
>  \- E, <3


End file.
